2006: Next Level Kabuto
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Kabuto tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Arata Kagami, Sou Yaguruma, and Shun Kageyama, portrayed by Yuuki Sato, Hidenori Tokuyama, and Masato Uchiyama, respectively. It also features the return of Tsukasa Kadoya after his last appearance in episode 28, and the debut of Woz Ginga Wakusei. Synopsis Recently several meteorites are colliding in the city! Furthermore, an extraterrestrial race known as Worms start to emerge from these meteorites! Earth is in the midst of a deep crisis as Sougo goes off to search the city for Kamen Rider Gatack! But not only did Sougo find Gatack, but Another Rider also appeared... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: 12 years after the end of the season finale. Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Zecters Voice: *Victim: *Tsukuyomi(Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Gatack: *Kamen Rider KickHopper: *Kamen Rider PunchHopper: *Another Kabuto: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-O, Fourze **Geiz ***Geiz, Faiz, GeizRevive (Shippu) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, FourzeArmor **Geiz ***FaizArmor, GeizRevive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Kikai, Shinobi, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Kikai, Futurering Shinobi, Woz GingaFinaly, Woz GingaWakusei Other Form Changes *Gatack - Masked Form, Rider Form Errors *A Salis Worm transformed into a Gryllus Worm although they are two different species in the original series. *It's unknown how the new Shun Kageyama copied his human form while his original counterpart was deceased 12 years ago. *Although Gatack Zecter has unique voice, some of it's voices are same as other Kabuto Riders. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Fourze ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Shippu) ***Woz: Ginga *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-O Trinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai Next Level Wings.png|NEXT LEVEL begins to play. Next Level Break out.png|NEXT LEVEL breaks before Over "Quartzer" started. Next Level to Over Quartzer.png|20 Kamen Rider Kicks logo appears as Over "Quartzer" begins to play. *The title of this episode is a reference to NEXT LEVEL, the opening theme of Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Additionally, this episode's opening sequence also briefly begins with NEXT LEVEL's scene with the Worm wings and then changed into Over "Quartzer". *Kamen Rider PunchHopper first uses the Clock Up ability on screen in this episode. *Following after the Kiva tribute, this episode features the soundtrack from Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Probably due to the filter or the suits' damage, some Salis Worms variants are colored black/dark green in this episode. *Kamen Rider Geiz using FaizArmor in the beginning of the episode may reference the fact that Faiz Axel can move at light speed through similar to the ZECT Riders' Clock Up. *Kamen Rider Zi-O II's counter Clock Up stab is simillar to the way of his Another Rider counterpart fight against GeizRevive Shippu in episode 27. *It is revealed Sougo hasn't heard of the Shibuya Meteor Strike in 1999. Although Sougo states that he wasn't born then, he would've at least had some knowledge about it. However before that, Kagami mentions that he notices Shibuya is rebuilt. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2006：ネクスト・レベル・カブト *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2006：ネクスト・レベル・カブト References Category:Crossovers